My Dark Angel
by Dark Serenity Wynter
Summary: Naruto is finding it extremely hard to live without his other half, and it doesn't help that he may be going crazy. But what's with the little old lady who keeps muttering things about never breaking promises? And where are all the roses coming from? Beta'd by TheAbsoluteMangaQueen Rated M to be safe... Yaoi Sasunaru goodness


My Dark Angel Sasuke.

AN: This fanfic is dedicated to Capasanta family XD

Key:

Present time.

_Memories of Sasuke_

**Inner thoughts / feelings of Naruto**

_**Scenes where Sasuke appears**_

_I'm standing in an elevator. Sasuke has just gotten on. He sees me, smiles that tiny quirk of his lips. He comes over and kisses me._

**Uchiha Sasuke was my one true love; my light. But that light is gone.**

_I'm sitting on our sofa. Sasuke is lying with his head resting in my lap. I lift my hand and brush it through his dark hair._

I look at the photos on my dresser, and lift one. It was from our first date. We had gone to a fair, and Sasuke had seen a photo booth. The picture showed me looking at the camera, a deep blush adorning my cheeks, but I was smiling. Sasuke's head was turned, and he was kissing my cheek.

I set the photo back down, and lie on my bed. Out of habit, I reach for where Sasuke used to lay, my hand reaching nothing. I slam my fist down. It wasn't fair. I had had a bad life, until Sasuke had shown up. He'd taken my breath away, and I gladly gave it to him.

**But even though I know he's gone…**

After another boring day of work, I headed up the many flights of stairs that led to our- **my** apartment. The elevator had many memories, some good, and some bad. Either way I avoided it at all costs.

I trudged down the hall, and stopped outside number 35B.

_**A figure all in black stands behind Naruto, a mask covering the top half of his face. His head bends down, breathing in Naruto's scent. A hand brushes Naruto's arm, from the shoulder down to the elbow.**_

I spun around. I could've sworn there was someone behind me. I remember the feel of his arm is it brushed down mine, like old times. I feel disappointed to see that no one's there.

**I still feel him.**

Sighing, I unlocked the door of the apartment, and walked in.

_**The figure is back, though he hides from Naruto. He has a clear view of the boy, but Naruto can't see him.**_

*A while later*

As I finish the chapter I am currently reading, I set the bookmark in between the crisp pages to mark my place. The book I was reading was called Skulduggery Pleasant. It was one of Sasuke's favourite book series. Although I had never been one to read, after Sasuke died, I found it was a good way to find comfort from his death, being connected to Sasuke by the fact that he had found endless hours of pleasure from these books.

I stretched and yawned loudly. I didn't want to admit it, but the truth was that I actually felt exhausted. Many sleepless nights, and then vigorous work the next day tended to tire a person out; a lot.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice something lying on top of Sasuke's pillows. I turned on my side to look closer, and realized that there was two roses. One was a bright, blood red; the other black, but the edges faded to a dark bloody red.

"Where did they come from?" I murmured in disbelief. I picked the flowers up, and headed into the kitchen with them. I got a vase from under the sink, filled it with water, added some sugar for the flowers, and then put the roses in the vase.

_Sasuke walks into the room, a plate of toast in his hand. He sets the toast in front of me, and I smile._

'_Thanks,' I say. I grab Sasuke's tie and pull him down so I can kiss him. Our lips meet, and he smiles._

The memory fades, and quickly morphs into another; the first birthday I spent with Sasuke as my boyfriend.

_We sit side by side at the small table. There's a small cake with 'Happy Birthday' candles. Sasuke lights the candles for me._

'_Make a wish,' he says. I nod to him, think of the perfect wish, and blow the candles out._

'_Want to know what I wished for?' I ask him. He shakes his head._

'_If you tell me, then it won't come true!'_

I stared up at the ceiling. Even though I don't want them too, the memories of Sasuke stampede to the fore front of my thoughts. The one that's prominent is our first date.

_Sasuke had picked me up at seven o'clock, sharp. I was really nervous, my belly doing flips so often I thought I was going to be sick, and I had blushed a lot when I was with Sasuke that night._

_I had been wearing my favourite orange t-shirt and loose fitting blue jeans. Sasuke was wearing a black shirt, way-too-tight skinny jeans and a beanie hat. He had taken me to see a film at the cinema, and then we went to an amazing Italian restaurant. It had been the best night of my life._

Knowing that I'm not going to get to sleep anytime soon, I get up. I quickly leave my bedroom and head to the spare room. Twisting through the many corridors of the apartment (Sasuke had insisted on a large apartment for future guests and parties), I get to the spare room.

I open the door and walk in, shutting the door behind me, I grab matches off one of the shelves.

The vanity table Sakura had given us as a housewarming gift had never been used. It was left in the spare room incase any of our female friends stayed over.

I sat on the stool and lit the candles I had on it. After he died, I had made a sort of shrine in Sasuke's name. I visited it now and again, when I needed to talk to him or get something off of my chest.

I took out a small bowl from a drawer in the vanity table, and set it in the middles. The candles made a semi-circle of delicate light around the bowl. Reaching into the same drawer, I pulled out a small bottle of red ink. I opened it, and using the dropper I put three drops into the bowl. I then took the bottle of water I kept on the windowsill and poured some of it inside the bowl as well.

I watched as the red ink swirled in a hypnotic pattern, before two words became visible from the swirl it had made. The words scared me:

Behind you…

**I can feel his breath on my neck. His eyes… I can feel them watching me.**

_**Sasuke stands behind Naruto, a smirk adorning his face.**_

I feel something behind me, as if the words of the red ink have attracted something; but when I look behind me, there's nothing there.

The next few days take my mind things. Kiba comes to stay for a while before he leaves for an important business trip.

Then Neji and Gaara have their engagement party, so we get drunk and have a ball. Lee and I end up dancing on the table singing 'One Way or Another'.

At the minute, I'm lying on my sofa. I finished tidying up, and I was planning to go to bed soon. The only problem I had, was the loneliness. I hated sleeping on my own.

The doorbell rang, and I got up to answer it. I looked through the eye hole and saw an elderly lady holding a basket of flowers. I opened the door and smiled.

"Excuse me young man," she said. Her voice was scratchy, but it reminded me of honey somehow.

"How can I help you?" I asked her. She smiled, a glint of something in her eye. She reached into her basket and pulled out two roses, identical to the ones that I now kept in my room.

"He's coming back for you," she said. "So prepare yourself. He cannot bare to see how much you are hurting, my child. After all, he is a man of his word, he never breaks a promise." She placed the roses in my hand. I looked at them, and frowned. I went to look back to the elderly lady to ask her what she was talking about, but she was gone.

**I know you're waiting for me.**

_Naruto and Sasuke are watching a movie. Naruto's fast asleep, leaning against Sasuke. Sasuke realises Naruto is sleeping, and he chuckles quietly. 'Looks like I win this time Dobe,' he murmurs. Sasuke gets up, lifting Naruto bridal style. Unconcously, the blonde wraps his arms around Sasuke's kneck._

_It's Sasuke's and Naruto's first fight…_

'_I don't believe you!' exclaims Naruto. Sasuke sighs._

'_There's nothing going on between me and Sakura, Usuratonkachi,' Sasuke replies._

'_How do you expect me to believe that when you were kissing?' he demands. Sasuke sighes again._

'_It doesn't matter what I say to you does it?' Sasuke grabs his keys and his coat, and slams the front door behind him._

These memories of Sasuke, they keep haunting me. No matter where I am, they'll pop up unexpectingly, and leave me feeling horrible.

I grip the roses in my hand, and head into the bedroom. I place the roses in the vase, and notice that the blood red rose petals from the first pair has started to turn black, near the stem of the flower. 'Odd'.

While thinking over the elderly women's wprds, I head into my living room. I go over to the book case. I begin to search for the book Granny Tsunade had given me a while back when Ino had dared me to take a course in Botany. Needless to say people were surprised when I had ended up doing a degree in it.

I smiled at the fond memory, and found the book.

I lay back on the sofa, opening the index and searching for roses.

Red rose: Love for a person. Commonly given to a person on valentines day.

Black rose: Symbolises death (folklore). It was thought that when a vampire touched a rose, it would fade to black over a short period of time.

Blood rose: A combination of a red and black rose. It is usually used in folklore tales, and is thought to be the rarest flower around. The flower itself is said to represent the love a deceased person has for someone who is still living.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the living room door open wider. Setting the book down, I head out into the hall, wondering if I left a window open again.

**I've been waiting for you as well.**

I see something to my left, so I turn and walk down the hall.

"Hello?" I call out.

I round a corner, but I don't know which way the mysterious shadow went; until I see the shape of a figure walking towards the laundry room, so I follow.

_**The figure is facing me. He lifts his arm, his hand outstretched. He's asking me to join him. I blink, and the figure is gone. But then the feeling of breath on my neck has me whirling around, and he's right behind me. He's so close I can feel his cool breath fan against my face. I have the sudden urge to kiss him. I feel like I know this person… but how? Why? The old woman's words ring in my ears. 'He's coming back for you…'**_

_**The figure kisses me, hesitantly. I kiss back eagerly, because I know these lips well. I feel arms wrap around me, and I wrap my arms around his neck.**_

**He feels real… Has my angel finally returned to me..?**

_Holding Sasuke's hand, or being held by his arms..._ This memory was one of my favourites, as these were the things I liked to do best with my raven.

_**I want to see the firgure's face, but I relaise he has a mask on, and its in the way. I untie the ribbon that holds the mask in place. The figure suddenly grips it, holding it in place. He turns away from me and runs. I follow after him, but he's disappeared; gone without a trace…**_

I'm sitting on the edge of my bed now. My head is in my hands – I'm so confused. Even though I think the figure may have been Sasuke, I know it's impossible. The dead can't come back to life. So, who was the figure then, if not Sasuke? Why was he in my apartment, why do I feel like I know him… and… why did I kiss him…?

I flop back on my bed. I was in some sort of denial, even though I know the masked figure couldn't be the one that I wanted him to be, yet I was so sure it was him.

_**On instinct, my hand reaches out to Sasuke's side of the bed. What I wasn't expecting, was another hand to intertwine within my own. I look over to Sasuke's side to see the masked figure, and realised he had an Uchiha symbol on the sleeve of his black t-shirt. **_

_**I stare at our intertwined hands, and sit up. **_**He **_**does too. Not wasting anytime, I kiss the man I am sure is Sasuke.**_

_**Slowly, I reach up and take the mask off. As it slips off his face, I freeze. Sasuke stares back at me, but he is different. His eyes are red.**_

_**Sasuke pushes me down, or lips meeting in a heated kiss.**_

**You've come for me. **

_**My body feels so hot, but Sasuke is so cold. I welcome the feeling of him. I welcome the feeling of him. I crave his mind, body and soul. Though I don't know if this is real, or a dream; but I find that I do not care. I'm glad to have Sasuke here with me.**_

_**A sharp pain from my neck brings me out of my thoughts. I feel Sasuke's tongue lick where I had just been bitten, and I duly note that I am bleeding.**_

_**Sasuke pulls back a bit, so he is straddling me. I watch as he bite's down on his wrist, and brings it to my mouth. I try to pull away, but Sasuke keeps his wrist against my mouth. Reluctantly, I parted my lips to allow the red liquid in. It wasn't that unpleasant of a taste, and it was absolutely addicting.**_

_**I clutched Sasuke's arm, wanting to drain all of this addicting liquor.**_

**At last…**

_**Pain fills my body. A burning sensation, which travels from my stomach; fusing through my body and filling my veins. It spreads like a wild fire. A cold hand runs down my burning cheek.**_

"_**Eternity always begins in pain," he murmurs quietly, but I hear him.**_

**My angel… I am ready.**

_**When I wake up, Sasuke is again wearing a mask, but it's slightly different. Now there is a white edge around the black velvet. In his hands he holds a white mask, with a black edge around it. We share a kiss, and I lift my head so he can put it on me. I smile…**_

**Together… For eternity…**

AN: Okay, so I've had this written in my one-shot notebook forever, and I found it this morning.

I would also like to take a minute to apologise to everyone who read my stories for being absent for so long. A lot of personal problems have gotten in the way of my life, and needless to say there is a lot of things I have to catch up on, e.g. writing fics, reading them, watching anime, catching up with manga…

The list goes on, and so do my problems, but you'll be happy to hear that I am doing a lot better at the moment, and things have started to settle down into a familiar pattern that I can live with. Which means that I'll hopefully be updating all of my fics and uploading oneshots… So yay! And thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this and all my other fics! Love you all xxxxx


End file.
